Missing
by fanpirelover
Summary: Edward gets off the plane, but he is shocked to see Bella is Missing. twilight from edwards POV plzz R


Missing

Edward's POV

Finally I would see her, not just the image in my mind, I would see her. Feel her warmth, protect her. I have felt totally helpless leaving her, of course Alice and Jasper can protect her, they will protect her. But not as well as me, no-one can protect her the way I can, even though I am the strongest danger she has ever encountered. I would never hurt her. I could never hurt her.

The plane journey was slow, more than slow, it was pure agony. Waiting for the crimson blush in her cheeks as I smile at her. The gentle gust of breath as she exhales. Of course there was the mere matter of the painful-beauty that is the scent of her blood. The burning sensation had eased within my throat as i thought of her fragrance, but i knew that this would definitely make it harder to suppress.

After what seemed like a lifetime we reached the airport; I fought desperately with my instincts to keep myself from running to her. I had a wonderful image of our reunion. Bella standing there with a grin spread across her beautiful face, i would lift her from the ground and hold her close to me, well as close as would be possible. Emmett would laugh and tease but it would make no difference. I would be with her, no amount of Emmett's comments would force me to conceal the pure happiness I felt. I would eventually place her feet on the floor so it would appear that she was becoming heavy to human eyes, then i would softly press my lips to hers, and then to her forehead. Still holding her pressed against my chest; and whisper softly in her ear "i love you"

Imagining this was the only way for me to walk as slow as the surrounding humans. _Good things come to those who wait. _I told myself, i had waited my entire lifetime to meet her. I could wait 2 minutes now. I wanted our meeting to be as close to my imaginary version as possible, it would be just the same, i knew it would. Besides the burning in the back of my throat, which would be so much worse. I didn't want to think about James and how we would discover his current were-abouts but i knew it wouldn't be too difficult. And i soon decided to deal with that problem when it rises to the surface, first I would make sure Bella is safe. _One minute, _I told myself. I was grinning from ear to ear at the thought of Bella. Carlisle must have noticed my expression as a hint of a smile etched around his lips. I could smell Alice then, as I scanned the crowd for them.

And there she was, NOT who I wanted to see, NOT the reunion I planned, NOT my sweet Bella. The grin fell instantly from my face, quickly replaced by a deep frown. Alice stood there...alone. _Where are they?_ I thought.

_She's with Jasper, she must be_. Relief spread through my muscles and I relaxed. Carlisle was thinking the same thoughts and i could now smell Jasper too.

But not Bella.

_It must be because we have been apart._ _Or maybe Jasper's scent has overpowered hers. _I rifled through every possibility but only one caught my attention, the most realistic of them all.

she's gone.

I could see the frightened expressions of the passers by as I quickened my pace and searched for her with a desperate panicked expression.

"Where is she?!" I hissed under my breath as we neared Alice. Before she could answer I saw the very individual Ididn't want to see,the vey individual I didn't want to see alone. Jasper walked towards us with a wary glance towards me. I had no need to wait for his voice like the others.

_Edward I'm so sorry...she said she needed the bathroom. I shouldn't have let her go...she's gone Edward._

"What is it Edward?"

I didn't know who asked me. I didn't care. My Bella. My sweet beautiful Bella. The reunion I had planned . . . all gone. Of course i knew exactly where she had gone, maybenot where, but exactly who to. She had gone to him to protect me and our family. I smiled gently to myself. _Silly Bella, protecting the vampires._ The smile died along with my heart. _If he has hurt her, if he has so much as slightly startled her . . ._

I felt myself drop to my knees, no longer strong enough to hold myself upright. My empty eyes bore into the floor, as i sat and watched myself through Alice's mind. It was then that she thought something. She knew where Bella was. I regained consciousness as filled myself with hope

"What the hell are we waiting for?"

"Edward It's difficult-"

"No, Alice It's not! Did she say anything that could help us find the path she has taken faster?" My fingers tightly gripped the tops of Alice's arms.

"No." She answered simply.

"She must have said something! Didn't she give you anything? Didn't she say anything to you? Anything at all?" My voice was loud now but it had become a desperate beg rather than the mask of authority i had planned. Several people turned to stare but quickly turned back when they caught Jasper's glare.

"She gave me a letter for her mo-"

"Give it to me!" I growled.Surprise flitted across her face at my furious expression.

"Edward it's for her mo-"

"I said give it to me!" The second interruption had succeeded with an order instead of a request. She reached inside her bag and slowly pulled out the letter. I snatched it from her hands and brought it to my face.Her beautiful scent lingered on the paper.I knew they thought i was insane, i could hear it but then the obvious hit me.

Of course. Follow her scent, chase it until we reach the ballet studio.And tear him apart. Limb from limb. The thought of him touching her forced me to shudder.Suddenly I felt nothing but burning hatred for him, and the desperate desire to save my Bella.

I lowered my voice to a mere whisper.

"Let's go! We'll follow her scent and burn the tracker piece by piece"

chapter 2 coming soon

please review i could use some advice thanks.


End file.
